1. Technical Field
Implementations of the present invention include wristwatches and bangle ornaments that comprise computing functionality.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In an increasingly quantized and connected world, innovators and consumers are seeking way of integrating technology more seamlessly into their daily lives. Modern smart phones have been one method by why consumers have increasingly integrated connectivity into their daily lives. For example, many smart phone users frequently user their phones to take and upload pictures, text friends, call friends, navigate streets, identify new restaurants, and perform other such activities.
An additional recent movement in integrating technology into consumer's lives has involved so-called “smart watches.” Conventional smart watches vary dramatically in functionality and form. In general, many conventional smart watches include some form of rudimentary health tracking utilities. For example, many conventional smart watches include pedometers, which can be used to track the number of steps the user took. Similarly, many conventional smart watches include gyroscopes that can be used to detect movement during sleep.
In addition to providing health tracking, some conventional smart watches also provide limited forms of connectivity. In particular, conventional smart watches can communicate with a smart phone that is also owned by the smart watch user. For example, the conventional smart watch may be able to receive information from the smart phone through BLUETOOTH. For instance, a conventional smart watch may display a notification that the smart phone has received a text message. The notification may comprise brief information about the text message.
Conventional smart watches, however, suffer from several shortcomings. In particular, one will understand, that fitting the necessary components into a small form factor like a smart watch is an onerous task. In particular, because most consumers desire watches that are fashionable and attractive, there is a need for a smart watch that comprises a pleasing form-factor, while at the same time comprises a form-factor that allows the smart watch to function.
Additionally, conventional smart watches suffer from shortcomings in interface. One will understand that, in general, a smart watch will comprise less useable surface area for a user interface than a smart phone. Many conventional smart watches have failed to provide user interfaces that are both intuitive and visually useful. For example, the conventional smart phone user interface comprises a grid-like display of mobile applications. For several reasons, one will understand that displaying a large grid of several applications on a small smart watch display may provide a clumsy and inefficient user interface.